


Every Every Every Turn

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Jun moves from Tokyo to a small town and keeps running into Sho—and a black cat—around the shopping district nearby





	

**Author's Note:**

> (my original crazy writing notes) Somehow that Aiba Manabu episode was a true inspiration. If I mistook ‘subtle’ I do apologize, but that’s how this ended up, I have no regret! Subtle love, said Andie; then I remembered a lovely prompt of Sho as a poet and Jun as his muse. XD At some point, I think I need to credit that Toma dorama for the inspirational ”夢は俺のものだから!” P.S. I WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE, SOMETHING, ANYTHING, FOR LUNA BUT HECK, I DON’T THINK I CAN GET AWAY WITH IT XD! The title is a terrible pun for Kitto Daijoubu, right? :)
> 
> Written for 2013 sakumoto exchange. It was a great fun writing this, trying to incorporate few unrelated bits from her prompts. All the haikus are allegedly written by a fictional person by the initial S.S. Thank you for everything, M, you are <3!

Jun jogs lightly, crossing the empty street although the pedestrian light was still blinking red. He walks straight to the sliding door of the convenience store, glancing absently and meeting a reproaching stare from a black cat.

“Oh, shut up.” Jun stares back, giving his best shot to be equally threatening toward the bluish pair of eyes from the shade of dark beside the umbrella rack. “It’s after midnight and no car is around.”

The door soundlessly slides open the moment he stepped on the welcome mat. And even after he turned his away, he could somehow still feel her staring.

 

*

look what the cat brings  
one cold night appears  
sad yet sharp feature

oh butterfly  
one cold night appears  
my haiku’s back

*

“That’d be 3450 yen.” the cashier says while sliding the plastics forward.

Jun glances at the register to check and puts the bills and the coins on the small tray.

The cashier takes his money, deftly rings the register, and puts a coin on the tray. “Here’s your change. Thank you.”

Jun looks up, hands reaching to take the plastic. He catches the cashier’s polite smile; the guy looks so tired, a bundle of dim energy behind the counter of blinding florescent convenient store. “Thank you,” he says in reply.

The smile widens, laced with a soft bow. “Have a nice night.”

A slow and twirling sensation hits pleasantly on his chest and Jun can’t help to give another reply. “You too.”

 

  
*

no it was not your  
“hello” that swiftly dazed me  
it was your “Thank you”

*

Jun walks slowly toward the back of the shop before turning to the alley and head back to his apartment. In some way, the cashier does look somehow familiar, he just can’t really remember or place him from anywhere.

Yet distraction and cool night air could only last a while. The moment he switches the light on his cramped hallway, the unease returns. He has only unpacked the primary necessities tonight because if he doesn’t unpack, he could overlook the fact that he has officially moved away from Tokyo for a little longer; then perhaps the first nights will be slightly bearable.

 

.

In the morning, his body is annoyingly stiff from spending the night curling on his makeshift futon set on the corner of his living room. He missed his alarm by several minutes and has to scramble his feet getting ready for the day.

Jun huffs lightly at the morning cool air as he paces his way briskly to the station through the main street. Two turns before the entrance, his eyes catch arrays of silver buckets filled with fresh pink and purple gerberas, red roses, and yellow daisies in front of a florist display. Yet a shade of crimson in form of an apron blurs the vividness. He finds his gaze locked with the same eyes from last night, the same man standing in front of the silver buckets, sending away a smile.

Isn’t this early morning, Jun blinks; blurry whirls of colors leave his side vision as he makes his last turn before the stairs of the south gate entrance, with a smile to himself.

 

*

sharp chic and suave  
misleading as it may be  
morning marvel too

*

After a brief introduction talk with Abe-san, the branch manager, the office tour only lasts in a minute and a half. Jun then spends all morning unpacking the boxes the central office had sent on his name, mostly only old archives and sales documents he considers important to bring over.

His desk in this office is of course smaller than his bigger desk in his old _and_ bigger office. Not that he’d complain over that, after all there’s no one he could complain to. The office as he finds out, only consists of Abe-san with a freelance accountant coming by once at the end of a month. His job title was vice branch office but from the look of it, it isn’t as much as a proper branch office.

Around midday, Abe-san closes his computer and announces to Jun that he will be going out for a meeting. Before Jun has any chance to react, he goes ahead and unceremoniously drops a set of keys on Jun’s desk. “Lock up with these when you go home, will you.”

“Huh? Are you sure?”

Abe-san is already by the coat rack and pulling on his jacket. “About what?”

“About the keys.” Jun picks the keys, trying to hand them back to Abe-san. “I was barely here for few hours, and you already giving me the keys.”

“It should be alright.” Abe-san shrugs, getting his briefcase and ready to go. “You can easily unlock your way in when you get here tomorrow.”

Jun follows Abe-san toward the door, a bit confused and mostly in disbelief. He hasn’t even been in the office for a full 8-hour workday. “My way in?”

“Matsumoto,” Abe-san says, turning and meeting Jun’s questioning look with an unreadable expression. “This is not the big badass central branch office. Wrap your head around that first,” he says, barely acknowledging at the obvious flinch of embarrassment across Jun’s face.

“From what I know about the central and heard about your reputation, I could only imagine how busy you were over there. So even if I believe you will soon find your own work rhythm and offer your precious contribution to this small branch, take my advice first. Use this transition period to fully assess everything and get yourself used to the simple work. No need to rush, we have all the time in the world here.”

The man looks so small, so ordinary, yet so in control of this absurd place and Jun slowly nods at him and the sudden instruction. He closes his fist around the keys, unconsciously pressing firmly against his palm. The sharp edges are digging deep and dull pricks.

“Good. No need to wait for me today.” Abe-san pats him on the arm, before turning toward the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Afternoon, I think.”

Jun finds himself standing still even after few minutes passed and the door closed. He looks down to his fist, unclenches it to see faint red digging marks and the office keys.

“Was this a joke?” Only his own voice echoes and bounces back as an answer.

 

After rearranging his desk twice and takes a solo tour of the small office, Jun finally locks up after nightfall. He wanders around the office area, trying to decide his plan for tonight. Shopping center and crowded restaurant don’t seem appealing so he goes back to the station and head back.

After wandering in area near his station, he decides on a small diner, with its simple and subdued yellow display light. Many of the patrons seem like regulars, chatting with the owner as she walks around delivering the orders. He settles on the counter, orders a set meal and feel at ease for the first time since morning. He doesn’t rush over dinner. The meat is tender, the miso soup is thick and calming, the stirred vegetable is perfect. The food warms him while the beer sets him in a relaxed mood.

He takes a last sip of his beer, breathing contently, grabbing his stuff and getting ready to go.

“Excuse me,” he calls out to the back of the counter.

“Yes,” a voice says from the back before a woman emerges from the kitchen. “You’re ready for the bill?”

“Yes, please,” he says. “The meal was great.”

“Well, I can expect to see you again then.” With wider smile, she works on the bill with efficiency before sliding the small tray toward him.

 

Although Jun welcomes the first weekend with enthusiasm and relief of not having to go to the office, by Saturday late morning he is already running out of chores. He walks around the clutters toward his new narrow kitchen, sidestepping his biggest suitcase and more boxes that are still in mess heap in the bare living room.

The space is still unfamiliar and it suffocates him; he deals with his garbage and could see that he was living on instant noodles the whole week. He decides that he should go out and get groceries. At the very worst he’s going to buy more noodles at the convenience story but at least he’s going out.

He took several of his suits to go to the laundry. He probably won’t need it any longer, since now he doesn’t have to dress up to go to the office. Abe-san even goes with an old sweater, making Jun feel awkward in his pressed suit. He’s just going to have them laundered and stash them for special occasions.

 

“Excuse me,” Jun says. He slides the door open and finds a man leaning on the counter of the small shop, talking with the man on the back of the small counter, giving Jun a full view of his back curving and his slender legs.

The man shifts on his seat. “Welcome.”

“Ah, I can wait if you’re busy.”

“What are you saying?” He shoves the hunched man playfully, gesturing him to step toward the counter. “How can I help you? Sho, move aside.”

“Kihara-san, is that how you treat your costumers?”

“You’re not one of them,” he says, playfully. “Wait up.”

He turns back to Jun and offers a smile and an apology for the banter.

Casting a light apology anyway toward the man for disturbing whatever they’ve been doing. “I’m having these in to be laundered.“

“You come to the right place,” Kihara-san says before leaving Jun to the back of the store. “Let me write you a receipt. I’ll be right back.”

As he stands in the middle of the small shop, Jun turns and finds Sho staring openly. Unlike the other encounters when they are on different sides of a counter, this time they stand on the same side. Jun catches glints curious eyes before noticing the hint of flushes and breaking their silent gaze.

Sho busies himself with his notes and laptop and Jun takes the chance to feast his eyes on the man. So, it’s Sho, with faded jeans and white shirt, now clutching a battered rucksack with a small laptop and few large books. Jun notices his lips forming a small pout as he twirls his pen on his fingers. Wasn’t he supposed to be at the florist or the convenience store? But it was midday and he has only seen Sho at the florist in the morning and in the convenience store at night. So what was he doing here?

Breaking Jun’s train of thought, Kihara-san is back with laundry tags and the receipt book. He soon sets to work, sorting the clothes and scribbling the receipt. Now that Jun draws his attention to the man, he somehow could feel Sho turning to stare at him behind his back. He shakes off the feeling and ignores the urge to smile in realization.

When he’s done, Kihara-san takes Jun’s laundry back and hands him a receipt. “Thank you. You can pick everything next week.”

“Thank you.” Jun returns the smile. He heads out to the door but not without confirming his suspicion by catching Sho’s eyes fixed on him when he suddenly turns and gives a little bow of goodbye, leaving the shop and Sho flushing quite prettily.

  
*

please be kind  
of me and my utmost joy of  
watching your grace  
watching your face  
watching the maze  
in your eyes  
in your shining eyes  
in your beautiful shining eyes.

that wasn’t hai-  
ku this isn’t either  
yet both are for youuuu~

*

He spends the rest of the afternoon going around the neighborhood, making mental notes of the location of the shops he’s interested in. He stops by a traditional tofu shop and decides to buy a few packages. The trip to the supermarket is also surprisingly putting him into a good mood. Some fresh vegetables and supplies later, Jun is walking home with more plastic bags.

Back to his apartment, as he loads his groceries to his almost empty refrigerator, he finds himself smiling at the sight of full shelves; perhaps he will cook something tonight, he hasn’t been doing it with his new kitchen after all.

 

Along the week, Jun comes up with a solid conclusion that what bothers him the most is actually the fact that the height of files stacked on his desk silently demanding to be read through and noted is lower than the height at his old one. The pace of work at this new office, excruciatingly ineffective and exceedingly slow, is definitely different from the one at his old one, and it gives Jun headaches he doesn’t know coming by the next week.

Abe-san excuses himself around midday almost every day, and Jun is left alone at the office to deal with nothing in particular.

 

As he walks down the stairs of the station that night, he decides on not heading home early. He wants a good hot meal he can later drink his dread away; the diner is the first place that crosses his mind. He’d have his dinner then and only have to head back and curl up till morning without walking about in his apartment. In front of the diner, the cat meows her greeting and Jun looks down to find her looking up all snoopy, staring straight at him.

“Ah, you again,” he mutters, nudging his shoe to poke her leg lightly, “what is it this time?”

She ignores his question and moves toward the door of the restaurant. Jun rolls his eyes at that but when she nudges the door before turning to blame Jun for not opening the door for her, he could only comply.

He pushes the door open and steps into a row of few empty tables and a whiff of miso. The cat moseys her way to the kitchen when an old woman finds her on her feet, meowing her greeting.

“Hello!” The woman steps out the kitchen and greets back, “Ah, it’s about time you’re here…” She picks up the cat, and finds Jun in front of him, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. “Oh, I’m sorry! I thought…” Ah, please take a seat.”

“Yes, please.” Jun takes a chair out of the middle table and set his bag aside.

She laughs, patting the cat now purring under her hand before setting her down and turn her attention back to Jun. “Let me know when you’ve decided. For starters, cold beer?”

“Cold beer will be great. Thank you.”

“Be right back with a bottle.” She goes inside with the cat trailing on her heels, leaving Jun to get comfortable on his seat.

 

“Yoshie-chan! Is she here?”

Startled from the booming voice coming in time with the door slams open, Jun turns around distractingly in his seat and finds Sho on the door, out of breath and hair all disheveled

“You stupid! Can’t you see I have costumers?” Yoshie-chan shouts back, coming out from the kitchen hurriedly, shushing him with frantic waves. “Where’s your manner!”

Sending a fast apologetic and bright grin toward Jun, Sho nods at him before asking the same question with a softer voice. “She’s here?”

Jun glances back and forth the two of them as he watches the loud exchange, forgetting his dinner, his chopsticks hanging mid-air.

“She’s having too much fun with her dinner to even notice you right now.”

“Ah, that’s great. I lost her somewhere on my way here, I thought she’d stop by.”

“She’ll be on her way to you soon enough.”

“Thank you,” Sho says, cheerfully. He retreats back to the door, not before sending another grin toward Jun and leaves.

“I’m sorry for that,” Yoshie-chan says, again startling Jun who is still staring at the closed door.

He laughs politely, as he returns his attention to his unfinished dinner, realizing that he has been staring at them both, now the door, the whole time. “It’s fine.”

“That stupid boy,” Yoshie-chan scolds lightly at the door, without any bite at the least.

“I’ll just have another set of fish, more beer,” Jun says, “and my night is complete.”

“Coming right up,” Yoshie-chan cheerfully says. “On the house!”

 

“Say,” she says while counting the coins before ringing the bill, “which way are you heading right now?”

“Way?” Jun frowns. “Oh, after this?”

“Yes. Back to the station or further west?”

“Ah, further west.”

“Up till the big intersection?”

“Yes. My place is behind the convenience store on the corner.”

“Oh, perfect.” She pats his arm amicably. “How about a favor for me?”

“A favor?”

She holds her palms up to keep Jun at his place, goes to the kitchen only to come out with a couple of low whimpering meows from the bundle of black fur on her chest.

“She doesn’t really need an escort, but I’d feel better if she has company at this time at night.”

“Company?”

“If you don’t mind to walk with her, or make sure that she’ll get to the convenient store by the intersection, I’d be totally grateful.”

He only frowns deeper. “I’m sorry?”

“You heard me,” Yoshie-chan playfully swats Jun’s shoulder this time, flashing a wide smile, not very convincing while quite intimidating. “She knows the way, but just in case.”

“Oh, okay,” Jun says.

 

It’s weird, but Jun finds himself walking down the street following a cat. She doesn’t slow down, as she paws her way toward the end of the street. They stop at the intersection when the pedestrian light turns red. The damn cat waits with him, before it turns green and Jun crosses the street slowly, waiting as the cat follows him.

She continues pawing her way straight to the front of the convenience store, going to her usual place. Jun is tempted to stop by since Sho will probably be there. But full stomach and beer buzz are giving him a nice light head; he just wants to sleep and ends the day.

He walks on toward his apartment, not noticing a figure breathing on the glass window, checking whether he makes the left turn or not.

 

  
*

look what the cat brings  
one cold night appears  
sad yet sharp feature

*

It grows nicer to be able to look around, walk slower, and take in what you pass in leisure. Being used to fast pace, running around to get to places because time was always the essence, Jun always feels that he’s being too slow, down-tempo and it was always a bad thing to be slow and take extra notice.

Work within one station distance is practical, and his home—even if he still hasn’t felt completely at ease with the arrangement, is less than fifteen minutes away from the station. He falls into the rhythm of walking on a slow-paced rundown shopping district every morning to find people talking to each other, saying greeting to each other, smiling to each other, and in the cat’s case, staring knowingly at him.

The smell of fresh bread now welcomes him at the station every morning—tempting him once or twice to stop by and just get breakfast even if he already has one. And Jun particularly likes how the sweet shop goes on another discount rounds all week; and by week three, he has already get a good grip on their promotion pattern—cheap but delicious _nori senbei_ every Friday and sour sweet ume candy every Monday.

Then there are also the florist, the convenience store and sometimes the tourist office if not the DVD place or the pet shop where the crimson apron will be when he does as much as glance.

 

After a month, after Jun has finished reading all the books on the office stockpiles and caught up with this research, Abe-san finally sets a project for him.

“It’s not much, and the more you compare what you have to do here with what you have to do at central the more you’re going to fall in despair,” Abe-san says. “I don’t as much need an assistant, but that’s not my choice, you’re here and I suppose you deserve the chance. We don’t do big publishing here. The main client is the elementary school, we only host at most 30 people per year and that’s already a lot.”

Jun squirms a bit on his chair but he’s listening intently.

“We are going for a revision next year, and since I already do most of the big work, there’s nothing much to do right now except for informal meeting with teachers. I suppose I can assign you for a meeting.”

Jun is ecstatic. “Please.”

“You would need to start gathering several documents from the local elementary. Mostly curricula since we need them to make arrangements. They worked with us before so it should not be difficult.” Abe-san sets his tea mug aside. “And we can start tomorrow.”

Jun holds his sigh. It wasn’t easy, but he manages a weak nod. Tomorrow it is.

He spends the afternoon reading the entire row of children competition manual books. He also discovers that unlike his previous central office that has to constantly deal with national book fairs on weekly basis, this branch office main attraction is their bimonthly children writing workshop and competition.

“It’s a simple work,” Abe-san says when he is about to leave and seeing Jun is still at his reading, “you just need to relax. No need to get high-strung over this simple assignment.”

Jun’s only response was a low hum as he continues making side notes, earning a small shrug and a faint smile from Abe-san before he leaves. Jun was so absorbed in his assignment that he didn’t realize that it was getting late. He rushes to get home to only go back on more reading and for the first time in a long time he gets to be excited about an assignment, his first dealing at his new office.

He calls ahead to set appointment with the local school and the person he speaks to refers him to a teacher representative, the one who will supervise the arrangement. The committee should be able to hold a meeting within a week and would prefer Jun to visit the school with all the material ready for presentation before he could set on the project.

 

The first meeting goes smooth, not once he stumbles on his words during the presentation that he has been practiced for the whole weekend. The committee agrees that Jun should start arranging the plan for the project while giving him full access of the curricula he needed for research. Jun also meets the teacher representative, Aiba Masaki, and sets a month schedule for his research and meetings.

“You can stop by anytime,” Aiba says. He is seeing Jun off the school ground at the end of the day even after Jun insisted that it wasn’t necessary to do so. They pass the rows of empty shoe racks before arriving at the door. “Preferably after school though, it’s crazy here during school hours.”

“Yeah, I figured as much,” Jun says, grinning at realization of how noisy an elementary could be some hours ago.

“I don’t think you’ve seen the worst,” Aiba says, brightly.

“I’d rather not then. I’ll take my leave now, Aiba-san,” Jun says, bowing deeply. “Thank you for today. I’ll look forward to be working with you.”

“I’ll look forward to be working with you too.” Aiba bows at Jun’s direction in reply but he is smiling when he looks up. “But I think we don’t need to be overly formal with each other.”

“Very well then. I’ll see you later, Aiba-kun.”

Aiba stares at him in serious consideration for a while before replying with a question. “Has anyone ever called you Matsujun?”

Frowning, Jun couldn’t hold his laughter; that was a good way to abridge his name but it does sound silly. “No one have.”

“Good.” Aiba grins as he bows again to see Jun off. “Thank you for today. I’ll see you, Matsujun.”

As he walks pass the school gate, he laughs on the nickname. It keeps on ringing funny on his ear when he tries it on his own. Perhaps a whole day in an elementary complex with all the kids has made him nervous and confused. Perhaps he is too happy on a good day, when work went smooth and was satisfyingly done.

He takes the first turn and nearly bumps into a cat strolling ahead before realizing that it’s the same cat that has been everywhere.

“Hey,” Jun says, he’s in too good mood to mind the usual questioning stare at the moment. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you’re going to be smothered by these kids?”

When the cat comes into a full halt, Jun continues with a low chuckle. “Or that doesn’t bother you because you actually aren’t that cute?”

She meows, looking up before blinking the pale blue eyes.

“And why are you here again?” Jun questions her—and himself for striking a conversation. “And, why am I talking to you? Maybe all these kids and the elementary are making me nervous.”

She threads her way around Jun’s legs before looking up again, waiting.

“Are you going back?” Jun doesn’t expect a reply but at a soft purr, he finds himself smiling. “Come on then. I’ll walk you back.”

Jun walks unhurriedly as the cat pads her way beside him. “Hey, you want to hear a story about the kickass presentation I just did this morning?”

 

  
*

yo matsumojun  
a little cat told me that  
you had done great job!

*

When Jun makes steady progress with the project plan, Abe-san soon leaves him be to deal with the arrangement on his own. At one time, he speaks with one of his former coworkers at central but this time without bitterness, and when they wish him luck Jun can say thank you without resorting to sarcasm.

The next day, he decides to install a new stove on his kitchen and slots the weekend to deal with his big suitcase.

 

Dealing with the project plan at his preferred pace, Jun learns the joy of working from home, or at least another place that is not their small office. He sets on an opposite schedule with Abe-san and spends most of his lunchtime with his work papers outside the office.

Today he chooses the coffee shop. Sasae-san usually allows him to eat and nurses his coffee as he reads through his materials on the counter. But unlike the other day, he finds Sho on the other seat of the coffee shop counter, with his laptop opened and few pages scattered next to his cup, in a loud argument with Sasae-san.

“I could go if you’re—“

“Welcome,” Sasae-san says, cutting him effectively. “Just sit next to this stupid man and I’ll get you some coffee.”

Sho playfully rolls his eyes. “Sasae-san!”

Jun weighs his option between choosing another place to work or probably settling with a little adjustment, now that he has company. Sasae-san gestures him to get into the seat and leaves them be to pour Jun some coffee.

“Usually not many people go here after lunch,” he says, climbing to his seat while setting his folders and bag aside.

Sho still has laughters on the corner of his eyes. “True.”

“Yet you’re here.”

“On the job,” Sho says, grinning. “I hope you don’t mind sharing the counter with me, I’m just going to finish my lunch and I’ll be out of your way soon. Sasae-san, where’s that delicious food?”

Jun glances at Sho’s posture, now leaning against the counter as Sasae-san comes back with a cup of coffee and Sho’s lunch. Jun thanks her and orders a lunch set. And when Sho is entirely distracted with the plates after plates Sasae-san sets on the counter, Jun catches a glimpse of Sho’s papers: some simple bookkeeping spreadsheet, filled with handwritten numbers and scribbled notes.

He was about to comment on the discovery when Sasae-san comes out of the kitchen with his food and it’s all forgotten for now. “Now play along nicely and finish your food, you two.” She winks, leaving them two to start their meal.

“The super great food you have kindly provided,” Sho says, between slurps and bites.

Sasae-san laughs and leaves for the kitchen.

“She sounds like my mother,” Jun says, unsure to either react over Sasae-san’s meddling or Sho’s loud slurps.

Sho says something that Jun couldn’t catch, his mouth full as he hums his praise and stuffs more food into his mouth.

 

Sasae-chan comes out to collect their plates and refills their coffee before leaving them alone to work again. Jun tries to set his papers out and starts reading. Sho takes longer as he sets his laptop for a new document.

Then it hits Jun that he was curious and while the man is next to him, he uses the opportunity. “Aren’t you supposed to be at the bakery at this hour in the afternoon?”

“Oh, you remember. We’ve met there once or twice, haven’t we?” Sho beams at the question. “Not today though. Ogu-san is taking two weeks’ vacation because he’s visiting his relatives in Akita. I’m helping out here in the meantime.”

“Helping out?”

“With this,” Sho says, gesturing to his spreadsheets and files, “I suppose you figured as much.”

“Accounting?”

“Small business accounting,” Sho says, correcting Jun for the better and more precise term.

“I see.”

“Wait a minute.” Jun remembers something else. “Abe-san, my boss, mentioned that a freelance accountant helps out at the end of the month. Could it be you?”

“Abe-san? From Bennesse?”

Jun sighs. “You are really everywhere.”

“Let’s just say I help around in some places,” Sho says with a grin.

“Everywhere.” Jun corrects him.

“Well, yes, practically everywhere. That’d not be wrong, more like, just what I said, helping around.”

“Even the convenience store?”

“Ah, that’s different,” Sho says, “that's a part-time job.”

“Why?” Jun lets out the first question that crosses his mind. “If you have the competency for better job, doesn’t the fact you’re stuck here, doing variety of small jobs frustrate you?”

“Not at the least,” Sho says, shrugging as he considers his answer carefully. “It’s not that simple.”

Even as he has more questions at the tip of his tongue, he falls silent for a moment, giving both Sho and himself a moment to reconsider the course of the conversation. They were having lunch ten minutes ago, with loud slurps and happy hums; how did they get here?

“I like to have everything in check, and going through a packed scheduled day and at the end of the day I can tell myself that I’ve done so good in keeping them. “Sho begins. “It’s more like keeping promises but this one is equally good since it’s work and you actually get paid for it.”

“Very little at that.”

“Yeah.” Sho smiles absently to the space, suddenly pausing his movement of reaching for his cup. “But I don’t think I’ll have it any other way.”

“And we’re back to why?” Jun says. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I don’t mind you asking,” Sho replies. He slowly offers a weak smile and Jun regrets his action of prodding for more immediately. “But I’m not really sure I can answer that why question myself.”

A soft afternoon light the front end of the window casts a shadow on Sho’s face.

Perhaps they don’t need to deal with the why question. Perhaps they could just finish their lunch now and try again someday.

Jun nods. “It’s okay.”

 

  
*

i like (or love?) how you just  
unexpectedly ask the  
hardest question

*

Jun takes his chance as Sho stands to pack his laptop back to the bag and the notebook is laid open within his line of view.

“You’re peeking into my notes.”

“I was curious,” Jun says, pointing at the scribbling lines with little hearts and weird shapes of what resembles bundle of flowers, or maybe a cat, near the margin. “Those are not your spreadsheet notes.”

“Those are personal notes.” Sho unhurriedly reach for the notebook before putting it away on his bag.

“Ah, I think Sasae-san is calling you from the kitchen.”

“And I know a trick when I meet one.”

“Those are not haikus. You’re supposed to go with nature when you wrote haikus,” Jun says, lightly, keeping his face straight as a smile threatens to form on his lips. “I studied that in school. Whatever you’re planning with those haikus, I hope the one who gets it is quite forgiving.”

“You know what, I have a feeling, he is quite forgiving.” Sho grins widely, ignoring Jun’s raised eyebrow. “I’ll work on that suggestion and keep my hopes up.”

 

“Oh,” Jun says, noticing something’s missing when they step out of the shop. “Where has that chummy friend of yours gone?”

“Who? Aiba?”

Jun rolls his eyes. “No, the cat.”

“Ah, you mean Luna?”

“Luna? You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

It is almost late afternoon. Soon it’s going to be dinnertime, people will crowd the shopping district street, but for now, the sun is setting, Sho’s carefree laugh is all sort of wonderful; it’s perfect end for a long lunch.


End file.
